Kō dokyaria
by ANBUShizuka
Summary: The youngest Senju-Katō sibling has a question. And the Hokage is frantic.  Yuri fluff with a side of childhood inquiry; Kami-sama help Tsunade.


Title: Kō dokyaria (Code Carriers)

Summary: The youngest Senju-Katō sibling has a question. And the Hokage is frantic.

Rating: K+

A/N: Uhm...inspired by reading various fics. Wanted to write something cute and family-oriented. So, here is the Senju-Katō girls and their mothers.

[X]

The windows were open in the large bedroom, allowing a soft breeze to flow in. Sitting in the floor were the Senju-Katō siblings, waiting impatiently for their parents to return after a long day at work. Akari brushed her long, blonde bangs from her amber-colored eyes as she watched Yuki play with their little sister. "Yuki-chan, be careful..."

"I'm being careful, Aka-chan, don't worry," the raven-haired sister pouted. She turned her attention back to the youngest of the trio and leaned forward to give the little girl a kiss. "Whatsa matter, Emiko? You're quiet today."

The little redhead shook her head and muttered, "Wanna see kaa-chan."

The blonde twelve-year-old smiled apologetically and mumbled, "Imōto, kaa-chan is busy working...she has a very important job." Grasping her little sister around the waist, Akari brought the girl into her arms. Yuki maintained her spot across from her younger twin and their little sister, cocking her head to the side in wonderment at the patience the blonde had.

"What's she do?" Emiko's most defining feature- her single onyx eye and single amber eye- widened with curiosity.

"Kaa-chan is the Hokage; it's a very important job because it means that she runs the whole village. And, as such, she has a lot of paperwork," the blonde girl explained.

Yuki snickered, "Paperwork that okaa-kun ends up doing."

The younger twin gave her sister a mock glare, chirping sarcastically, "Like I end up doing your homework?"

"Precisely!" the onyx-haired twin jeered.

"Nee-chan, nee-chan, how did kaa-chan and okaa-kun have me?" The twins looked at each other, a knowing look passing between their amber-colored eyes. "They're both girls and Naruto onii-chan says that-" Emiko was cut off as her sisters jumped up.

"C'mon, Imōto, we're gonna go see kaa-chan!" With that, the trio made their way outside to walk down the street. Akari kept her hold on the little girl as Emiko continued to ask questions. Finally, the blonde twin questioned, "Emi-chan, do you wanna play a game?"

"What kinda game?" Emiko chirped.

Yuki piped up, "It's called the Quiet Game and to win, you can't talk or make noise."

"Oh." The redheaded girl fell silent for a few moments as the trio continued to trot down the main road. "Ok! But what if someone talks to us?"

"We'll take care of that, Emi-chan. Besides, you always clam up whenever people talk to you!" the raven-haired sister teased.

"Do not!" protested the four-year-old.

The eldest twin snickered, "Do too."

"Do not!" Emiko snapped.

Just as Yuki was about to crack another sneer at the little girl, the quieter twin stated, "Enough, Yuki-chan, leave Emi-chan alone. She's four and she's shy."

"Ah! Yuki, Akari! How are you?" a bright, male voice interjected. Umino Iruka sat on a stool at Rāmen Ichiraku, his chopsticks half-raised. He smiled at the girls and turned around completely as he greeted, "Ah, this must be the young Emi-san that I hear so much about! How are you, Emi-san?"

Turning her head to bury her face in Akari's neck, the littlest Senju-Katō girl shied away from the young man. "Sorry, Iruka-sensei. Emi-chan is very shy..." Akari apologized.

Yuki nodded. "She can't help it."

The brunette man smiled softly and replied, "That's all right. May I ask how she got her unusual hair color?"

"A recessive gene from kaa-chan, I think," the elder twin muttered.

"Yeah. Our kaa-chan's baa-chan had red hair," the blonde added.

Iruka nodded in understanding. He asked, "Going to go see Hokage-sama? And Shizune-san?"

The girls nodded and the soft-spoken blonde explained, "Emiko has a particular question for our kaa-chan."

A look of mild surprise formed on the man's face. He inquired, "And what question would that be?"

Looking at one another again, the twins giggled. "We shouldn't really say. We'll see you on Monday, sensei. Unless, of course, we don't survive the weekend after what's about to transpire," Yuki chuckled. The twelve-year-olds waved as they walked off, leaving a bewildered Umino Iruka.

"Such an odd little family," he laughed to himself.

[X]

"But Shizune, I don't wanna do paperwork...it's so boring," growled the Hokage. A pout graced her lips as she threw a mock glare at her wife.

Shizune scolded, "Well, you wouldn't have so much paperwork to do if you did it right when I gave it to you." She rubbed her temples and muttered, "How the hell have we managed to stay married happily for so long?"

The blonde woman stood from her desk and made her way to where Shizune stood next to the windows. She pulled the younger woman's hands down, lacing her fingers with the taller medic's as she kissed her softly. Tsunade whispered, her honey-brown eyes glowing lovingly, "We love each other and no matter how awful our fights get, we understand each other, that's why."

Onyx eyes softening at the explanation, Shizune bent her head to capture the Hokage's mouth in another kiss. Just as the shorter woman opened her lips to the gentle probing of her wife's tongue, the door opened and they heard a mutual chorus of protests. "Eww...kaa-chan and okaa-kun are kissing," the eldest teased. Her grin, quirking in the same way Tsunade's did, was an immediate indicator of how she truly felt about her parents showing affection.

Akari giggled, "Gross."

Emiko, on the other hand, chirped, "Kaa-chan! Nee-chan and nee-kun said you'd answer my question!" She hopped out of her sister's arms and rushed towards the two women.

Tsunade bent, picking up her youngest daughter. "What is it, Emi-chan?" The oldest female kissed the redhead's forehead softly, brushing her slender fingers through the thick locks of hair.

"How did you and okaa-kun make me?" Her innocent look just added to the horror on Tsunade's face. Shizune, meanwhile, was struggling to contain her laughter. She covered her mouth with one hand, her shoulders heaving with her horribly concealed mirth.

Giving the younger woman a stark glare, Tsunade snapped, "I fail to see how this is so funny. I carried the twins and Emi-chan. You just did half the work." Turning back to her daughter with a forced smile, the Hokage started, "Well, sweetie, uhm...about four years ago, your okaa-kun and I decided we wanted another baby. And so, we did just like we did with- wait- Yuki. Akari. Why didn't you two explain this? We told both of you how you came to be."

The twins grinned. Akari chimed, "We wanted to see you get as uncomfortable last time!"

Yuki nodded vigorously, "It was hilarious. And besides, the funniest part is that you get flustered and okaa-kun doesn't. Which is kind of ironic, considering that you can't even flirt with her concerning your wild jungle se-"

"Yuki!" Shizune snarled, "Stop!" A bright blush began to cover the woman's face as she started considering what her eldest daughter was about to say.

"Well, how'd you get preggy?" Emiko asked.

"How'd I get...oh, pregnant. Well, your okaa-kun and I had been wanting a baby for a while. So, we wanted to find a way so that the baby would have our...characteristics. Do you know what I mean by that?" Tsunade replied. When her little redheaded daughter shook her head, the woman sighed quietly and went to sit in her chair again. The little girl straddled her lap as she leaned back, considering how to best explain the process.

Shizune interjected, saying, "Your kaa-chan means that we wanted you and your sisters to have our specific coding. See, all humans have very precise codes that tell the body what it will look like."

"Like a computer?" the four-year-old inquired.

"Sort of like a computer, yes. But in humans, the codes tell the hair and eyes what color they'll be and stuff like that," the raven-haired medic explained as she knelt beside the Hokage's chair. Tsunade smiled tenderly as her wife took over the explanation.

"Ooh, ok. Then how did you get that to happen?" The two adults laughed uneasily; sometimes their youngest was just too inquisitive for her own good.

"Well, we used our medical skills to replace the code carrier from a man to carry my codes," the onyx-eyed assistant stated. Nodding her head in understanding, Emiko waited quietly for the rest.

Tsunade murmured, "After that code carrier mixed with one of mine, we waited a little while and then, we found out that you were beginning to grow inside of me." A soft smile curled her lips as she sat up and rested her forehead against Emiko's. She giggled, "And your poor okaa-kun had to live through my mood swings and all the cravings for weird food."

Laughing with the feeling of nostalgia, Shizune agreed, "I don't regret a second of it, though. All three of you girls were worth it."

The Hokage almost started crying; she slapped her wife playfully in the arm, protesting, "You jerk!"

"Ow! What did I do?" the other woman jokingly whined.

"Ugh. You two are being gross again," Yuki snarked.

Emiko turned around, her little voice snapping, "Nuh-uh! They're being cute!"

Both women giggled at their four-year-old. Shizune stood, brushing off any dust from her knees. She pondered aloud, "I wonder what we're gonna have for dinner."

"Dunno. What do you feel like cooking?" Tsunade snickered.

Shizune grimaced, "I really don't feel like cooking."

Feigning shock, the Sannin gasped, "No! We're all going to starve!"

"Okaa-kun! You can't just decide to not cook! When you went on that mission a while back, we nearly died from kaa-chan's cooking!" Yuki protested.

"Oi!" the amber-eyed medic snapped. However, suddenly noticing how quiet Emiko had gotten again, Tsunade murmured, "What is it, baby?"

"Kaa-chan, how'd I get out if I was growing in your tummy?" Sometimes Emiko was simply too inquisitive for her poor mothers' nerves.

[X]

Reviews? Please? But no flames? I know it's short and not my best but it's the best I could come up with; I've been really stressed recently. Cancer sucks... X( I wish my poppy would get better...


End file.
